Amplified nucleic acid assays for pathogens can achieve sensitivities approaching single organism detection. Practical considerations, in particular the need for time consuming, labor intensive, and complex sample preparation, have prevented wide spread application of amplified nucleic acid assays in field or point-of-care settings. In addition, there is a need for amplified nucleic acid assays with high levels of multiplexing that can detect multiple different organisms in a sample.